


Кажется, все честно

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: У полиции вместе с командой Флэша возникла проблема с поимкой одного преступника. И единственный вариант к нему подобраться — обратиться к его старому напарнику. Но что делать, если этот напарник Леонард Снарт, который считается мертвым вот уже почти два года?





	Кажется, все честно

**Author's Note:**

> Можно сказать, что это ознакомительный фрагмент. Идея не дает мне покоя, однако пока не закончу предыдущую работу, эту не продолжу. Не умею я несколько фф одновременно писать. Не знаю сколько это займет времени, однако буду стараться на пределе своих сил.

— Что за черт! Третье ограбление меньше чем за две недели и по-прежнему ничего! Синг меня живьем сожрет, — Джо громко выругался, напугав проходивших мимо молодых офицеров полиции, зато это вернуло ему самообладание. — Барри, скажи, что ты что-нибудь нашел.  
  
Барри и рад бы поделиться хорошими новостями, но ему вновь не удалось обнаружить никаких улик. Он облазил все помещение вдоль и поперек, но кроме разбросанных повсюду денег, ничего толкового обнаружить не удалось, и это его страшно бесило.   
  
— Прости, Джо, — развел он руками. — Но тот, кто делает это не оставляет никаких следов. Знаю, это прозвучит странно, но он словно появляется из ниоткуда, забирает все, до чего успевает дотянуться и исчезает.   
  
— Все же три ограбления за столь короткий срок… Ни один из известных преступников на такое не способен. Те же Мардон или Снарт, — Джо слегка скривился, называя эти имена, — вынашивали свои планы неделями и никогда не стали бы рисковать такими частыми налетами. Ты уверен, что это один и тот же преступник?  
  
— Более чем. Почерк идентичен на всех трех местах преступления, — пустился в объяснения Барри, до него только что дошло, как именно совершались грабежи. — Три хранилища: аукционный дом, казино и банк. Во всех местах примерно одинаковая система охраны, обойти которую до этого считалось невозможным. Только если ты не мета.  
  
— Считаешь, что преступник — мета?  
  
— Уверен в этом.  
  
— Но разве здесь внутри нет защиты от мета-людей? — Джо сделал круговой жест рукой, обводя хранилище.   
  
— Есть, но вся проблема в том, что срабатывает она с небольшой задержкой. Уходит несколько секунд на определение и только затем включается защита, блокирующая любые способности. Допустим, захоти Флэш очистить это хранилище, защита бы его не остановила. Вот только в этом случае, он непременно засветился бы хотя бы на одной из камер, пока добрался бы сюда. В наших же случаях ничего подобного нет и лишь потому, что в самом сейфе камер нет, какая-то глупая предосторожность охранной системы, конфиденциальность и все такое, — на последних словах голос Барри изменился, став немного выше, как если бы он кого-то копировал. — И обо всем этом преступник прекрасно был осведомлен, потому и вынес ровно столько налички, сколько мог ухватить за пару секунд.  
  
— Все равно это не объясняет того, как он попал внутрь. Сквозь стену, что ли, прошел?   
  
— Нет конечно. Стены толщиной около метра, плюс, в самом бетоне при заливке для желающих пробраться именно этим путем, было установлено немало сюрпризов, в том числе и та самая защита от мет. Нет, здесь что-то иное.  
  
— И что именно ты не знаешь.  
  
— Нет. Но знаю, как выяснить, — у Барри загорелись глаза, и на губах появилась довольная улыбка, как и всякий раз, когда ему в голову приходило нечто гениальное, но абсолютно безрассудное. — Поехали в лабораторию, нам понадобится помощь Циско.  
  
  
— Прости, мне кажется, я ослышался, — с трудом выдавил из себя Джо, тяжело опускаясь на ближайший стул, иначе переварить идеи Барри было попросту невозможно. — Ты хочешь ограбить музей Централ-Сити?  
  
— Сымитировать. Только лишь сымитировать ограбление, — быстро поправил его Барри. — По протоколу безопасности музея, если есть вероятность, что предмет искусства подвергается попытке кражи или иной порчи, то его на неопределенное время убирают в хранилище, а на его место в выставочном зале помещают копию. Это-то нам и нужно.  
  
— Слишком ненадежно. Синг никогда на это не даст добро. Где гарантии, что грабителя заинтересует хранилище музея и что он вообще узнает, что именно в нем?  
  
— Узнает, если он не полный идиот, — вмешался Циско, как и любое дело, связанное с метами, с первый же секунды это его захватило с головой. — Подключим прессу. А на черном рынке за коллекцию музея можно выручить большие деньги. Что? — заметил он, как все на него покосились. — Просто предположил.  
  
— Наверняка так и есть, — быстро согласился Барри, пока обсуждение не ушло куда-то в сторону. — У нас все получится, нужно лишь договориться с руководством музея и внести некоторые изменения в защиту хранилища.  
  
— Это все равно безумие, Барри…  
  
— Что именно «безумие»? — Айрис как раз появилась на пороге лаборатории, прервав отца на полуслове.  
  
— Ох, ну, слава богу, может, хоть ты сможешь вразумить их!  
  
Девушке коротко пересказали случившееся и их план, от которого она тоже не пришла в большой восторг, но все равно отца не смогла поддержать.  
  
— Пожалуй, соглашусь с Барри, — произнесла она и резко выдохнула, когда Барри внезапно оказался рядом, слегка приобнимая ее за талию и шепча куда-то в волосы «Спасибо, милая». Она мягко отстранилась, с укоризной глядя на мужа. — Я тоже не в восторге от плана, мы не знаем ничего о грабителе, и слишком многое может пойти не так. Однако пусть лучше все будет на наших условиях, чем бессмысленно носиться по городу, ожидая нового ограбления.  
  
— Не могу спорить, когда вы двое объединяетесь, — тяжело вздохнул Джо, осознавая, что его мнение, в общем-то, здесь ничего не решает. — Только, Барри, Сингу объяснять все сам будешь. Пойдем.  
  
  
Как это ни странно, но уговорить капитана было вовсе не сложно. Причина была всего одна — давление мэра и общественности. Однако капитан удивил гораздо больше, когда предложил о налете на музей не сообщать, аргументируя это тем, что после договориться с руководством будет гораздо проще. Единственным условием было — вся ответственность ложилась на С.Т.А.Р. Лабс в случае провала. Если же все пройдет по плану, то об остальном полиция Централ-Сити позаботиться сама.  
  
На подготовку потребовалась пара дней и осознание того, что охрана в музее ни к черту. Неудивительно, что в свое время Снарту с такой легкостью удалось забрать бриллиант, грязно, конечно, но легко. С тех пор, кажется, ничего особо не изменилось, и они по-прежнему надеются на быстрый приезд полиции.   
  
Один охранник у мониторов в комнате охраны, еще двое патрулируют, обходя залы каждые полчаса. Для любого, даже самого захудалого преступника времени на кражу вагон. И, тем не менее, не все так просто. На обычные предметы искусства никто размениваться не будет, а вот к тем, за которые на рынке готовы отдать кругленькую сумму, подобраться не так-то просто. В зависимости от стоимости предмета повышается и уровень защиты.  
  
То, на что нацелились Флэш с командой, непременно должно было заинтересовать их неизвестного преступника — выставка драгоценных камней со всего мира. Коллекция по подсчетам экспертов оценивалась почти в сто миллионов долларов. На черном рынке, если постараться, можно получить треть этой суммы: камни не ограненные, без маркировки, таким не сложно будет исчезнуть.   
  
Защита же была самая совершенная: витрина из закаленного стекла толщиной в дюйм, при открытии которой немедленно срабатывает сигнализация, и каждый камень на отдельной подставке, реагирующей на изменение веса, то есть нужно быть очень быстрым, чтобы заменить все камушки. Ну и с камерами в зале тоже нужно что-то решать.  
  
  
Время было после полуночи, когда Барри с Циско выбрались из чулана, где спрятались еще днем и за все это время никто даже рядом не прошел. Помещение было подсобным, камер нет, экспонатов тем более, а охранники работали из рук вон плохо.  
  
— Так охранники завершили обход, — раздался в наушнике голос Айрис, как всегда руководящей операцией перед мониторами в лаборатории. — Три секунды и… все, камеры зациклены, теперь вас никто не увидит. Старайтесь не шуметь. И у вас есть десять минут, затем камеры вернутся в исходное положение.  
  
Барри и Циско кивнули, показав большие пальцы в ближайшую камеру, понимая, что реальную картинку девушка видит, и тихо направились к нужному им залу.  
  
Тишина стояла такая, что казалось слышно каждый их шорох, и это немного нервировало. Однако главный сюрприз их ожидал возле дверей в выставочный зал с камнями. Там стоял охранник, и пройти незамеченными мимо него не было ни единого шанса, даже на суперскорости.  
  
— Айрис, у нас проблема, — тихо заговорил Барри.  
  
— Вижу, — отозвалась девушка встревоженным голосом. — Его не должно здесь быть, видимо усилили охрану, после недавних ограблений.  
  
— Что делать-то? Есть какой-то другой путь в зал?  
  
— Нет. Судя по схеме, только один вход и выход, на окнах решетки и, несомненно, сигнализация.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, что делать, — задумчиво произнес Циско. — Захватил на всякий случай, но не думал, что пригодится.  
  
— Ну, не тяни, Циско, у нас мало времени, — Барри был нетерпелив и нервничал, оттого и заерзал на месте, пока парень рылся в своем рюкзаке.  
  
— Нашел, — в руке у него был небольшой шприц для инъекций. — Это легкое снотворное, вреда оно не причинит, зато действует мгновенно. Но сам понимаешь, придется воспользоваться скоростью.  
  
Они отказались от идеи использовать способности, поскольку в музее на многих экспонатах были детекторы, засекающие мета-людей, вернее их силы, а будоражить охрану раньше времени им было нельзя.  
  
— Все в порядке, Барри, поблизости от вас нет ни одного датчика.  
  
Айрис еще договорить фразу не успела, как Барри уже сорвался на суперскорости и в одно мгновение отправил охранника в глубокий сон.  
  
— Пойдем, осталось мало времени.  
  
Внутри зала никаких дополнительных сюрпризов больше не было, что не могло не радовать.  
  
— А ведь будь я настоящим вором, со своими способностями, мог бы легко вынести все эти камушки, — задумчиво протянул Барри, пока Циско старался аккуратно открыть витрину, не потревожив сигнализацию.  
  
— Барри, ты со своей скоростью, можешь вынести весь музей, а охрана даже не почешется, — хмыкнул Циско в ответ. — Нам же сейчас нужна обратная реакция. Зачем тогда я вообще это делаю? — он психовал, поскольку вскрыть витрину оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он думал.  
  
— Нужно, чтобы все выглядело натурально, чтобы руководство и служба охраны поверили, что камни на самом деле чуть не украли, иначе они просто вновь доверятся витрине.  
  
— Готово!   
  
Что-то чуть слышно щелкнуло, и они осторожно сдвинули верхнее стекло, сигнализации не последовало.  
  
— Делай, как договорились. Вот, — Циско протянул сверток, который по весу до миллиграмма соответствовал первому камню. И моргнуть не успел, как в руке Барри уже находился крупный изумруд. — Ну, со вторым я сам справлюсь.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся и одним небрежным движением сбросил камень с подставки. Раздавшаяся сирена на мгновение оглушила, и они растерялись, пока вновь не услышали властный голос Айрис в наушнике:  
  
— Чего замерли? Бегите!  
  
Они переглянулись, Барри бросил изумруд, который все еще держал в руках, и они понеслись к черному выходу, направляемые спокойным голосом их лидера.  
  
— Камеры вновь работают, значит, охранники теперь тоже могут вас видеть. Вам только нужно добежать до выхода, там точно нет камер и датчиков, ничто не должно выдать в вас мет.  
  
— Айрис, ты не помогаешь, — рявкнул Барри несколько грубее, чем хотел. Но все же это не она бежит здесь в полной темноте, подгоняемая охранниками музея, да еще слыша полицейские сирены совсем неподалеку.  
  
— Прости, — голос девушки дрогнул, но Барри было не до нее и ее обид, впрочем, она это прекрасно понимала. — Сейчас поверните налево, затем первая дверь направо.  
  
— Закрыто, — застонал Циско, понимая, что они теряют драгоценные секунды.  
  
— Я открою.  
  
Рука Барри завибрировала на ручке двери и замок просто развалился. О датчиках не было времени думать, но судя по тому, что лишних звуков не добавилось, их здесь не было. Повезло.  
  
— Дальше до конца коридора и снова налево. Последняя дверь по левую же сторону и есть черный выход.  
  
И эта дверь была закрыта, однако хватила одного удара плечом, чтобы она открылась. Они вывалились в переулок, куда уже въезжала патрульная машина, и им ничего не оставалось, как побежать в другую сторону.  
  
— Айрис, скажи, когда будет безопасно воспользоваться спидфорсом.  
  
Пришлось добежать до конца переулка и свернуть в соседний, когда раздался практически крик в ушах «Сейчас!». И через несколько секунд незадачливые воры уже стояли в главной лаборатории С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и стягивали с себя неудобные маски.  
  
— Вы справились! — Айрис мигом подлетела к Барри и мягко его поцеловала. Барри тут же растаял, а все переживания этого вечера мигом испарились.  
  
— Завтра узнаем, — Циско рухнул на стул с таким видом, словно никогда больше с него не поднимется. — Нужно убедиться, что это попадет в прессу.  
  
— О, я об этом позабочусь, — ухмыльнулась Айрис и подарила Барри еще один поцелуй. — Сейчас вам лучше пойти домой и отдохнуть. Я буду чуть позже, — это уже было сказано только для Барри, — мне нужно сделать несколько звонков.  
  
А следующим утром все закрутилось с огромной скоростью.  
  
  
_Прошедшей ночью было совершена попытка ограбления музея Централ-Сити, где на данный момент проходит выставка редких самоцветов со всего мира. Сотрудники музея отказываются от комментариев, однако по поступающим данным, преступникам не удалось ничего похитить из-за скорого приезда полиции…_  
  
— Такое сообщение наш грабитель точно не пропустит, — с гордостью произнесла Айрис.  
  
Ночью Айрис домой так и не пришла, лишь позвонила под утро, предупредить, что задержалась в редакции, чтобы подготовить статью к утреннему выпуску и что они встретятся позже в лаборатории. Впрочем, Барри тоже скучать долго не пришлось, когда по пути домой его застал звонок Джо, что на месте преступления нужен криминалист.  
  
В музее уже повсюду были копы, и капитан Синг приехал лично, чтобы переговорить с руководством, которое тоже не заставило себя ждать, едва поступил вызов о сработавшей сигнализации. Барри представления не имел, как именно проходил тот разговор, но капитан вышел весьма довольный собой и подозвал Барри к себе, чтобы переговорить.  
  
— Как ты и предполагал, коллекция будет перенесена в хранилище, как только ты закончишь осмотр места преступления. Я так понимаю, улик нет?  
  
— Ни единой, сэр, — хитро улыбаясь, ответил Барри, ощущая практически гордость за них с Циско, что так чисто сработали. — Похоже, что здесь поработали профессионалы, — громко произнес он, когда мимо прошли офицеры, которым правду знать определенно не стоило. И лишь затем, понизив голос, продолжил: — Так они согласны?  
  
— Ну, мне удалось убедить директора музея и начальника службы безопасности, что попытка ограбления может повториться, и да, они согласны временно поставить камеры в хранилище, хотя и не понимают зачем, полностью уверенные в его неприступности. Разумеется, разубеждать я их не стал.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Чувствую, мне еще аукнется твое «спасибо», — мужчина тяжело вздохнул, заранее представляя, как будет оправдываться перед вышестоящим начальством за то, что «позволил» ограбить четвертое хранилище. — Уверен, что Флэш справится?  
  
— Честно? Нет. Мы ведь совсем ничего не знаем о грабителе. Нам придется позволить ему украсть эти камни, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, — звучало совсем не оптимистично, и Барри это понимал, потому попытался слегка скрасить ситуацию. — Но может, он не настолько умен, как думает, и нам удастся его поймать.  
  
— Хотелось бы верить. Ты ведь понимаешь, что вся ответственность ляжет на полицию? И лично меня по головке не погладят.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь об этом. Ответственность в случае провала возьмет на себя Флэш. Даже если преступник уйдет из ловушки, он не остановится, пока не найдет его и не вернет все украденное.  
  
— Хорошо бы. А то ты, наверное, знаешь, что звание героя в этом городе потерять гораздо легче, чем получить.  
  
Барри так и не понял было ли это неким намеком на то, что капитан догадывается, кто на самом деле скрывается под маской Флэша или же это просто были мысли вслух. Все же он делал ставку на первое: Синг был не глупым человеком, просто предпочитал не задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
А утром Айрис действительно расстаралась, чтобы ночное происшествие оказалось на слуху у СМИ. Теперь если грабитель не забивается в какую-нибудь несусветную глушь между своими вылазками, то он определенно будет знать, какая ценность нынешней ночью будет в хранилище музея. Оставалось только готовиться и надеяться, что приманка его заинтересует.  
  
Огромным плюсом было то, что выбранное хранилище было практически идентично тем, что уже были ограблены. Главным же отличием были скрытые камеры, что установил Циско. Если повезет, то удастся рассмотреть лицо преступника. Однако, как Барри и сказал Сингу, Флэш будет наготове, намеренно отпускать преступника, никто из них не собирался.  
  
То, что нападение будет этой ночью, сомнений не было — тянуть не зачем, никто не мог знать, когда настоящие камни вернут назад в выставочный зал.   
  
Едва стемнело, как вся команда Флэша уже была наготове. Барри стоял в тени в комнате перед хранилищем, готовый сорваться с любой момент, как только прозвучит сигнал.  
  
— Барри, он здесь! — зазвучал в наушнике голос Айрис, и Барри уже бежал к заветной двери. Замки были открыты заранее, но все же дверь была слишком тяжелой, и он потерял несколько драгоценных мгновений, открывая ее.  
  
Когда он ворвался в помещение, преступник уже успел забрать несколько камней. Барри понимал, что не успевает, его скорость пропала, стоило только переступить порог хранилища (Циско изменил настройки и теперь защита против мета-людей действовала без задержки).  
  
— Стой, тебе некуда бежать! — это был крик отчаяния, он чувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
Всего на долю секунды мужчина повернулся к парню с дикой усмешкой на лице и исчез, оставив на полу уже знакомую небольшую трещину.  
  
— Он ушел! Но как? — Барри был растерян, его голос срывался от злости и отчаяния.  
  
— Барри, тебе тоже нужно уходить, оставь остальное полиции.  
  
В лабораторию он вернулся не сразу, пробежал с десяток кругов вокруг города, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Не то чтобы ему это сильно помогло, но, по крайней мере, избавился от желания убить кого-нибудь.  
  
— Барри, ты не виноват, — этими словами его встретила Айрис, когда он наконец оказался на пороге С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. На что он лишь чуть заметно скривился, но от внимательного взгляда девушки это не ускользнуло. — Ты ничего не мог сделать. Зато камеры смогли.  
  
Барри чуть приободрился.  
  
— Вы узнали кто это?  
  
— Да, — указывая на экран монитора, ответил Джо, при этом вид у него был безрадостный. — Но вряд ли это хорошие новости. Знакомься, это Бретт Харрис. Привлекался несколько раз за грабежи, но еще по малолетке. После стал практически неуловимым, есть основания полагать, что он причастен как минимум к пяти крупным ограблениям за последние пятнадцать лет, однако доказать его вину никому так и не удалось. А последние пять лет он и вовсе считался пропавшим без вести.   
  
— Пять лет? После взрыва ускорителя частиц?  
  
— Именно. Но помимо того, что теперь у него, очевидно, есть суперсилы, этот парень полный параноик. Практически никому не доверяет, прячется так, что сам дьявол не отыщет. За все эти годы, нам ни разу даже приблизиться к нему не удалось.  
  
Барри молчал какое-то время, переваривая информацию. На первый взгляд все выглядело печально, как Джо и сказал.  
  
— Сколько он успел забрать?  
  
— Два камня: изумруд из Колумбии и южноафриканский алмаз. Два самых дорогих камня коллекции, общей стоимостью почти в сорок миллионов долларов, — просветил Барри Циско.  
  
— Как ему вообще это удалось? Что у него за способности?  
  
— Это мы как раз и обсуждали, когда ты пришел. Он — телепорт. Кстати, неплохое прозвище… — Циско как всегда был в своем репертуаре.  
  
— Как Шона Баез? — перебил его Барри, иначе это могло затянуться надолго.  
  
— Не совсем, — от новой загадки у Циско загорелись глаза, и он пустился в объяснения. — Ей чтобы переместиться, нужно было видеть нужное место, у Харриса, судя по тому, что мы успели заметить, способности работают немного иначе. Могу лишь предположить, что ему достаточно представить место, куда он хочет отправиться. Поэтому если он видел хотя бы мельком внутреннее помещение хранилища или у него были фотографии, ему не составило труда оказаться там.  
  
— Ясно. А что насчет защиты от мет? Я сам видел, что на нем она не сработала.  
  
— Тоже лишь мое предположение, но вот смотри сюда, — Циско отмотал запись с камеры сразу после появления в хранилище Харриса. — Видишь, вокруг него слабое свечение? — Барри кивнул, он уже видел это, когда пытался остановить преступника. — Это что-то вроде кокона, который сохраняет часть сил и утягивает его назад. В любом случае, узнать больше мы сможет только после того, как его поймаем.  
  
— В этом-то вся и проблема, — хмыкнул Джо. — После того, как он засветился перед Флэшем, теперь он наверняка заляжет на дно, и найти его вовсе станет невозможно. Близких и родственников у него нет. Из бывших партнеров точно известно только об одном, кому Харрис доверял безоговорочно, но и он теперь не доступен.  
  
— Почему? Кто он?  
  
— Это Леонард Снарт, Барри. И ты лучше других знаешь, почему он нам не помощник.  
  
От одного только упоминания этого имени неожиданно в душе Барри все затрепетало, он даже не понял почему и очень от этого смутился. Зато в голове возникла безумно привлекательная идея.  
  
— Да нет, есть один способ с ним связаться.


End file.
